


【Jewnicorn】怎样治疗焦虑？

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 7





	【Jewnicorn】怎样治疗焦虑？

在群里聊过上节目的时候，只要加菲在，卷就会很放松，简直是一个特效镇定药。

这样的好药应该每天吃三次！甜甜无副作用的镇定剂，可能对心脏有一点额外负担，但是可以的……！令人身心放松，充满自信，容光焕发，负责任的医生应该要求他吃，把药强塞给他，每天监督用药情况。

像这样：“今天你见过Andrew吗，和他打过电话吗，焦虑的时候默想过他十分钟吗，你现在觉得怎么样，给他发条短信有没有立刻轻松了？”

一个非常负责任的做法！对病情有帮助，对卷有帮助，对所有人都充满帮助。但是卷并不吃……强迫一个猫系吃药是徒劳做功。应该反向思考，让药来吃他（不），应该告诉加菲：Jesse需要你！然后加菲就会冲过来尽职尽责地充当人形镇定剂。

他可能会……他绝对会造成药物过量的。他会非常尽职，尽职到令人困扰。他会把医嘱非常当真地执行起来，就算医嘱要他抱住卷一整天他也会真的抱着不放。

然后卷就要：你为什么要搂着我？你整天都在不停搂着我，这样很怪

加菲：医生说这样有助于让你平静，你刚刚一直在动来动去，发生了什么，有什么让你焦虑吗

卷：因为你搂得我动不了！我得找个舒服的姿势

加菲：那现在呢？我感觉到你平静下来了，你舒服吗？还会紧张吗？

卷：……你再这样下去我就要睡着了

加菲：嗯……我很舒服。你可以靠着我睡，过来，让我握住你的手，我向医生保证我会让你好起来的。

卷：我确定医生没让你像无尾熊一样抱住我睡觉

但他们会抱在一起的，因为虽然在他们之间卷总是更有道理的那一个，但是在加菲决定要做什么的时候，他就一定会做到完。等到他们更习惯这种拥抱，更放松一点，而且开始犯困的时候，加菲还会用额头抵着卷额头，蹭蹭鼻子尖，他可能会问这样好吗，我们要坐到沙发里去吗，还是我抱得太紧了？然后就算他这时候亲一亲对方，也像是安慰多过其他。

……我觉得这是很好的服药疗程。如果这发展成一个药物依赖，最后发展出治疗焦虑以外的目的，也是非常顺理成章的。

他们应该吃这个药的！

❤


End file.
